WINTER-BALL-Tending-To-The-Wounded
CAT: Aaisha leads Varani through a large archway, into the mainhall and she help Varani bring Lorrea up the stairs. CAA: "..." CAT: Lorrea's eyes remain shut- she seems to be fading in and out of consciousness. -- CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA comes out of her own head enough to give Lorrea a concerned glance. -- CAT: Back on level ground, she opes large door in front leading Varani in to a large room that echoed with their footsteps. CAT: "Lay her down in here, I'll be back after I get a few things." CAA: Varani lowers Lorrea as gently as possible. CAT: Aaisha leaves out a smaller hidden door in the side of the room, her footsteps quick. CAT: Lorrea is going to very lightly hold onto one of Varani's arms. Her grip is weak. CAT: The throne is settled right at the end of the room, a ripped fuchsia banner with Aaisha's sign behind it. CAA: Varani is startled at first, then carefully places a hand on top of Lorrea's. CAA: She doesn't know what to say, and doesn't really want to remain here any longer. CAT: "can you talllk, to me," CAT: "about anything," CAA: "I..." CAA: "S-sure... It's... Lorrea, r-right?" CAT: "y. yeah," CAA: Varani stares at a distant empty corner. "I... um. Th-that was pretty brave... wh-what you did." CAT: "don't... telll me about me. tellllll me about you, pllllease," CAA: "O-oh..." CAT: "i.... knew a burrrgundy, on Allllllterrrrrrrnia. he was... a frrrrrriend." CAT: Lorrea's focus seems rather weak. CAA: "Is that s-s-so? What was he l-like?" CAT: "he lllliked acting lllllike a villllllllain." CAT: "and carrrrrrved things," CAA: Varani grips Lorrea's fingers a little tighter, in what she hopes is an encouraging way. CAT: "what did you do, on Allllllterrrrrnia?" CAA: "Well, I... d-didn't have many friends, or... ac-c-quaintances, even, really..." CAT: "do.... you want to be frrrriends?" CAT: "you seem.... nice," CAA: Varani blinks very slowly, eyes wide. "Of... of c-course, I... I would b-be honored..." CAA: "I-in fact, here...!" CAA: Varani remembers that she still has a sylladex full of ungifted gifts. CAT: Lorrea opens her eyes, slightly. And eyebrow shifts upwards, slightly. CAT: There's a noise as Aaisha comes back in, closing the door behind her with a load of cloth in her arms. CAA: She fumbles with her fetch modus and produces a small yarn figure of... something insectoid. CAA: "Happy P-Perigee, Lorrea." CAT: Lorrea peers at it. "you're.... giving me something that isn't a sworrrrrd?" CAT: "thank you," CAT: Aaisha quickly starts setting out some bedding and a large first aid kit. CAA: "Is that wh-what everyone else has given you?" CAA: "In any case, y-yes." CAT: She chuckles, "I haven't. How're you Lorrea?" CAT: "can you hollllld it, I don't want to bllllleed on it," CAA: "Y-yes, of course." CAT: "thank you." CAA: Varani looks up at the others filing into the throne room. CAT: "how much blllllood have i llllost," CCC: "Too damn much?" CAT: Lorrea's voice is faint. She's clearly forcing herself to talk, and she's still occasionally coughing blood. CCC: "...about that much, yeah." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG wanders in behind Nyarla, Eribus, and Lorcan... -- CAT: "betterrrr me than herrrr," CAA: Varani frowns and grows quiet again, giving Lorrea's hand another squeeze. CGG: "I. Have. To. Thank. You. As. I. Have. Thanked. Mr. Moirai. Miss. Fenrix.... You. Intercepted. A. Deadly. Blow. For. Miss. Aaisha...." CTA: Lorcan is silent as.... she brings.... in her matesprit in. ..... CCC: "You did good, Lorrea." CAG: "L-Lorrea... You are a brave one... Took more a hit than myself suffice to say" CAA: After a long moment, Varani apparently comes to a decision. "I'm m-more familiar with p-p-poisons than with medicine. S-someone else with more experience should t-take over from here." CAT: "arrrre you lllleaving," CGG: "I. Have. Read. Up. On. Such. Things. If. You. Need. Me. To. Take. Over. And. Have. The. Supplies. Ready." CAT: "I'll take it from here, lay Eribus down next to Lorrea. On the bedding. Lorrea I need to move you again." CAT: "...And yes. Thank you. Both of you." CAT: "llllong lllive the emprrrrress." CAA: She bites her lip. "I'll just be gone for a b-bit. Rest for a while, m-m-my friend." CAT: Aaisha brokenly chuckles, leaning down and kissing Lorrea's forehead. "Please. Just rest." CTA: She listens to Aaisha and gently moves to lay Eribus down where the fuchsia indicated. CAA: Varani gently disentangles Lorrea from her arm. CAT: Lorrea's eyes slowly shut, again, her hand resting at her side. Her breath is still jagged. CAT: She reaches out and lays a hand gently on Varani's arm. "Thank you Varani... you may not have done this time. But in time you will." CAG: "L-Lorrea, are you sure you are a-alright? L-Lorrea?" CAA: Varani nods. "Th-thank you, Aaisha." CAT: Lorrea doesn't respond. CAT: Aaisha smiles. "Come back soon." CCC: "So...I feel like I should state to the those who hadn't heard it...Serios and I predict a third highbood, make of that what you will..." CAG: "F-fuck, L-Lorrea don't go and fucking die, you better just be s-sleeping" CGG: "A. Spectre. Of. Perigee. Future. If. There. Is. One. For. Past. And. Present." CAA: Varani's mouth twitches into a nervous half-smile. She'd meant to leave with less fuss. CTA: Lorcan hisses again at the mention of ANOTHER highblood. "Can we leave that discussiong for when people AREN'T actively dying?" CAT: There's a gentle squeeze on Varani's arm before she lets her go. CAA: "T-T-Talk to you soon." CAT: "byeeeeeee" Lorrea's voice is very quiet. CAT: "It's a discussion we need to have, but yes Lorrea and Eribus need their rest." CCC: "Sorry sorry, just want people prepared to not die when they get here...which may be soon..." CAA: Varani touches Lorrea's shoulder once more before making her way quietly out of the room. CAA: And out of the hive. CAT: "Once they're treated we can hold a council. Or meeting if you prefer." CAG: Eribus lays his head down and turns to look at Lorcan. "H-hey, don't be worried" CAT: She gently picks Lorrea up, moving her to the bedding she set out. CTA: "Worried?" She laughs bitterly. "I'm not worried. I'm terrified and angry!" CCC: "A council?" CAT: Lorrea hisses, as she's moved. Pain. CAT: "Did Kyle follow you in?" CAT: "i'lllll just.... killlll the next one," CAT: "just... need a minute." CAG: "L-Lorrea, you are in no position to fight" CAT: "i can hollllld my saberrrr." CCC: "i'm, uh, here, yeah." He walks over to Lorrea and kneels down next to her. "...stop talking, you're using up too much energy." CAT: "i think," CAT: "No, you're not. Not right now. Okay, I'll tend to Eribus then, I've started on Lorrea after the court closed." CAG: "Lorrea the breeze will knock you down... You did your part... Let others fight this time" CAT: Lorrea stops talking. She was gonna do that anyways. CAT: Aaisha turns to Eribus, opening the first aid kit she'd brought to the room. CAT: "Yes a council Nyarla. And Lorcan I suspect you're now the Grand Highblood." CTA: "If the feeling I had was correct when I started shouting, then probably." She doesn't sound very pleased about it. CAT: "you'lllll do grrrreat," -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stays quiet about the matter of Lorcan being a Grand Highblood now... -- CCC: "It's only if you choose to take the mantle." CAG: Eribus turns again to, tears welling up. "L-Lorcan, I'm scared... S-scared that I could lose you.. Stay strong, someone has to and I've been shot... H-hehh" CTA: She gently touches his face. "Breathe, dear, as best you can. I'm right here." Her voice is soothing. CAT: "The mantle has already been taken. But you aren't alone in this Lorcan," she looks up to the purpleblood, "Besides as Lorrea reminded me long ago, a title means little in such a small group." CGG: "It.... Was. Not. Just. The. Mantle. She. Was. Given...." CAT: "i'm reallllly fuckin dizzzy," CGG: "When. The. Time. For. The. Counsel. Comes. I. Will. Explain. The. What. Happened. And. How. It. Did...." CCC: "She gained control of the Court..and dispersed it. Yeah, I'd like to know what that means." CAT: "it means i didn't get to killlll twellllllve dead emprrrresses," CAT: "they werrrrrre... lllllucky," CAT: She turns and puts a hand on Lorrea's forehead, "Lorrea rest. Haha, well. I think I managed to get ten of them to stand down in one go." CAT: "i don't... have time to rest," CAG: "Lorrea Aaisha's right... G-get some rest, you've earned it, just make sure you wake up when its done" CAT: "i'm just llllllayin down forrrrrr a lllllittlllle bit, untilllll i can catch my brrrrrrreath." CCC: "You do have time for now, use it." CAT: "You too Eribus." CAT: ".... no one is alllllowed to die whilllllle i'm out," CAT: "if....... you die, i'lllll.... killllll you?" CGG: "I. Shall. Make. Certain. Noone. Will...." CAT: "We won't Lorrea, heh." CAT: "good," CAG: "I-I can't sleep yet, J-just patch me up, I n-need to protect Lorcan" CTA: "Please sleep." CCC: "...I'm gonna get some air...and keep watch, I guess." He strides out of the room. CGG: "This. Is. Certainly. Not. The. Perigee'S. Eve. Ball. We. Were. Expecting.... Though. It. Is. Starting. To. Feel. Like. Some. Of. The. More. Typical. Ones.... Unfortunately...." CAG: "N-no, certainly not what we were hoping for... M-more death than I was expecting" CAT: Aaisha watches him go, but she finishes patching Eribus up pocketing a handkerchief, glint of glass coming from it. CAT: Lorrea seems to finally let go of her consciousness. CAG: "L-Lorcan?" CTA: "Yes?" She looks down at him. CAT: "I can make you some tea to help with sleep Eribus." CAG: "... Stay with me? I-I don't want to be parted with you... A-and that might be good Aaisha... Sure" CTA: "I'm not going anywhere, dear." She smiles. "I'll be right here when you wake up." CAT: Aaisha nods, frowning a little as she mutters and walks out of the room for a few moments. CAG: Eribus reaches out to Lorcan, before his arm drops to his side, grunting in pain. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to give the two some privacy... or at least as much privacy they could have with Lorrea collapsed in the room -- CTA: Lorcan scoots closer and reaches out to hold his hand. "Shhh. Just rest." CCC: Kyle notes that Lorrea is finally sleeping. He glances over at the other two in the room and decides to let them be alone for a while. He stands and exits the room. CAG: "I'll rest when I die, but I'll gladly sleep for n-now... I-If it makes you happy" CTA: "You need to rest, Eribus. I'll be right here, I promise." CAT: In a moment Aaisha returns to the room, a tray in her hands, she sets it down a pot on top with a cup right next to it. CAT: She looks to Lorrea, pushing her hair gently back. "I need to go take care of something. Call me if anything else happens." CTA: "Of course." Lorcan nods once before returning attention to her matesprit. CAT: Aaisha stands and leaves the room, heading back out to the ballroom. CAG: Eribus looks at Lorcan, smiling faintly before promptly getting knocked the fuck out, not even touching the tea. CTA: "Goodnight?" She sounds confused but doesn't question it too far. CTA: She quickly shoots a message to Aaisha. 'eribus is out cold now. didn't even drink the tea.' Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha Category:Lorcan Category:Lorrea Category:Kyle Category:Nyarla Category:Serios Category:Varani